Elo Inquebrável
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Mais de um ano se passara e Sam estava sozinho. Spoilers da 8a temporada (sneak peeks), Slash. Especialmente para Sil Rogério.


**ELO INQUEBRÁVEL**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: Slash, MxM Relationship, Wincest (Sam e Dean Winchester), Missing Scene (cena perdida), Spoilers da 8a Temporada (Sneak Peeks), Música: Serenade, de Versailles

Advertências: Sexo não gráfico

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Mais de um ano se passara e Sam estava sozinho.

**ELO INQUEBRÁVEL**

A temperatura estava um pouco baixa, mas nem tanto. Solitariamente, o homem alto de cabelos castanhos caminhava cabisbaixo depois de estacionar o carro. O Impala de Dean... Quando seu irmão fora ao inferno, ficara com ele e o modificara, mas agora, não queria mudar nada no carro. Queria o cheiro de Dean ali, lembrava-se dele o tempo inteiro. As músicas, tudo.

Um ano inteiro se passara. Trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias de ansiedade, medo, mágoa, nem mesmo sabia o que pensar a respeito. Dean morrera? Estava preso? Sofrendo? Havia esperança?

_**Nemurenai yoru ga tsuzuku anata ni aitai**_

_**Togirete yume utsutsu utakata no negai**_

_**Utagau koto mo naku te wo tori**_

_**Futari aruite kita kono michi**_

_**Nee yakusoku shita yo ne?**_

_**A noite em que não consigo dormir continua... Eu quero te ver.**_

_**O sonho interrompido é deprimente e a minha canção de desejo é longa**_

_**Sem ter como suspeitar, pego a mão**_

_**Este caminho que nós dois percorríamos juntos**_

_**Ei... Nós prometemos, não é?**_

Sam estava tão cansado de ter esperança e vê-las escorrer pela almofada de alfinetes que era seu coração machucado. Não restara nada.

Castiel se fora, com Dean, ou era o que parecia. Sentiu uma ponta de ciúme e tentou sorrir. Não. Devia pensar que se Castiel estava em algum lugar com Dean, talvez seu irmão estivesse sendo protegido.

Bobby se transformara num fantasma e enfim partira para sempre. Não havia ninguém a quem pedir ajuda, consolo, uma palavra. Ninguém que conhecesse pela vida inteira.

Sozinho. Sam estava totalmente isolado de seu passado, de sua história. Em oito anos, ou seriam nove? Ou dez? Já não se lembrava mais, tudo mudara. Desde a morte de Jessica. A morte de seu pai, de Adam. Céus, quantos túmulos mais? Não ousara pensar em fazer uma lápide para Dean, nem pensar nisso. Alguns dias eram piores que outros e mal queria se levantar, andar até o carro e ir fazer alguma coisa. Tentava a todo custo ter esperança, alguma coisa precisava acontecer, alguma mudança.

_**"Donna ni ookina kabe mo futari de koete yukou"**_

_**Doushite mou inai no? Imasugu anata ni aitai**_

_**Tozashita mama no kokoro subete ga kowakute**_

_**Doko made yukeba ii? Mou arukenai yo**_

_**"Não importa quão alto seja o muro, nós o ultrapassaremos"**_

_**Por que você não está mais aqui? Eu quero te ver agora...**_

_**Ainda com o coração aprisionado, temendo tudo**_

_**Até onde eu devo ir? Eu não posso mais caminhar...**_

"Ah, Dean, sinto sua falta." Sam abriu a porta num suspiro triste e viu-se jogado longe, numa força que conhecia bem. Ficou preso no chão com o corpo forte sobre o seu.

"Dean?"

Água benta, água sanitária... Tudo jogado rapidamente no corpo esguio e alto no chão de madeira. Testes de um caçador.

"Não sou um demônio, nem um leviatã!" Sam tentava argumentar e então o corte em seu braço o fez reclamar um pouco.

A voz de Dean... "Nem um metamorfo."

Sam estava estarrecido, ainda no chão, olhando para o corpo forte, os fios loiros, os olhos verdes. E novamente a voz de que sentira tanta saudade.

"Ótimo, minha vez. Vamos lá."

"Não preciso, sei que é você." O mais novo tentou argumentar. Inutilmente.

"Droga, Sammy!" E Dean jogou água benta e água sanitária em si mesmo e fez menção de entregar a faca para o irmão.

"Dean, não, posso apenas dizer oi?" Sentia o coração cada vez mais rápido. Não adiantou.

Dean cortou-se. Todos os testes. Era mesmo Dean.

"Tudo bem. Vamos fazer isso." Dean sorriu cuidando do braço cortado com um trapo qualquer.

Sam estava emocionado. "Não sei se te dou um abraço, ou se tomo um banho."

O sorriso aberto de Dean parecia um sonho para Sam.

"Venha cá!"

Um abraço. Sam estava confortável e quente naquele abraço. Saudade.

Não era possível! O mesmo calor, a força dos braços imensos de Dean. Sam nem sabia direito o que dizer e optou pelo óbvio. Dizer que Dean estava vivo. Afastou-se do loiro passando as mãos pelo rosto, querendo compreender e ouviu-o contar que estivera no purgatório. Ficou impressionado e se lembrou.

Ouvira a voz sepulcral de Crowley dizer que ele estava sozinho, totalmente sozinho, sem Bobby, sem Castiel e sem Dean. Fora um ano... Insuportável. Por algum tempo pensou porque não haviam sido transportados eles dois, ao menos morreria, ou sofreria, com o irmão ao lado, mas não, haviam sido separados e tantas vezes desejou estar com Dean, mesmo que fosse para sofrer. Ou quem sabe morressem juntos e fossem ter seu paraíso juntos?

_**Yume de aeru kara yume wo mite**_

_**Mata kie yuku zanzou**_

_**Sou nagareboshi no you ni**_

_**Sonhe, porque nós podemos nos encontrar lá**_

_**Desaparecerá cruelmente mais uma vez**_

_**Sim, como uma estrela cadente...**_

Sam queria compreender como o irmão saíra de lá, afinal de contas o purgatório não era um local qualquer, mas não conseguiu uma resposta muito boa. Perguntou de Castiel e a resposta também não foi a que esperava. Talvez, quem sabe, com o tempo, Dean contasse algo mais. Sabia, por anos de convivência, que não convinha ficar fazendo drama para descobrir esse tipo de coisa.

"Ainda acha que precisamos de um banho?" O olhar de Dean repleto de amor, o corpo forte bem ali, ao alcance da mão de Sam. O olhar de um se confundindo no do outro.

"Acho que... Um bom banho seria bom. Temos pouca água quente, mas pode ir primeiro." Sam viu o sorriso de Dean mudar ligeiramente. "Que foi?"

"Não acha que devíamos poupar água?"

Um sorriso imenso se abriu nos lábios de Sam. "Sentiu minha falta?"

Foi a última coisa que disse. O mundo girou e Sam perdeu o ar e as forças com o beijo apaixonado que sentiu cobrir seus lábios, afogar suas dores e dominar sua mente, seu coração e sua percepção de realidade. Separaram-se arfando, as mãos do mais velho parecendo querer queimar as roupas de Sam.

"Eu senti tanto a sua falta. Foi um pouco pior que quando você estava no inferno, Sam, pois agora, como fui eu quem estive nele, mais precisamente no purgatório, não sabia o que fazer para você não sofrer. O que me fez querer voltar foi você não sentir dor, fosse física ou emocional." A voz de Dean era calma, mas pesada de sentimento.

"Como me encontrou?" Sam abraçou-se novamente ao irmão muito amado e sentiu a pele arrepiar com a voz grossa em seu ouvido.

"Minha alma sempre encontrará a sua, não importa para quantas mortes, infernos, purgatórios ou juízo final nós sejamos mandados. Eu não deixarei, em hipótese alguma, de sempre procurar e encontrar você."

_**Mabushii hikari wa anata yozora wo matou namida**_

_**Kokoro no kagi ni natte tozashita tobira wo hiraite**_

_**Itsuka anata ni aeru nara iitai**_

_**"donna ni ookina kabe mo futari de koete kita ne"**_

_**"arigatou mou nemuttete hitori de arukeru kara"**_

_**Aquela luz brilhante é você, as lágrimas envolvem o céu noturno**_

_**Transformando-se na chave para o coração, abrindo a porta trancafiada**_

_**Se sou capaz de te encontrar novamente algum dia, quero lhe dizer:**_

_**"Não importa quão alto fosse o muro, nós o ultrapassávamos"**_

_**"Obrigado, você pode dormir agora, porque posso caminhar por mim mesmo"**_

"Dean..." Sam sentiu-se um idiota passional e não fez menção de resistir quando o mais velho novamente colou as bocas e as mãos de ambos pareceram estudar braile no corpo um do outro.

"Banho... Agora..." Dean murmurou enquanto ia arrancando as peças de roupa do mais novo.

Não houve resistência alguma. Sam gemia seu amor enquanto Dean o torturava embaixo da água morna e convidativa. Era um chuveiro apertado, um casebre, pouco espaço, mas era o palácio deles dois.

"Preciso..." Dean chamou com voz rouca e Sam nem esperou ouvir o resto da frase e abaixou-se, encostando a língua na ponta do membro do irmão, beijando, começando a sugar, ouvindo os murmúrios, sentindo o gosto da pele recendendo a sabonete.

Não houve mais nenhum tipo de conversa além daquela entre corpos repletos de saudade e desejo. As mãos expressavam mais que as palavras poderiam, os olhares se completavam tanto quanto os corpos se uniam e não havia nada além de murmúrios, água quente correndo pelos corpos muito juntos e gemidos cada vez mais altos.

O vapor saía tanto da água quanto dos corpos nus, espraiando-se pelo pequeno banheiro, a cortina de plástico antiquada e quase arrancada pelas mãos trêmulas de Dean que puxavam, afastavam, escorregavam pela parede, pela torneira, pelos ombros fortes de Sam, pelos cabelos molhados, pela boca que não parava de beijá-lo.

A saudade não precisava ser comentada, estava presente a cada vibrar da alma de ambos, a cada gutural som que provinha das gargantas que ansiaram tanto por dizerem sobre o amor que sentiam e que ficara trancafiado por algum tempo, até que pudesse explodir novamente no meio de ambos como se fosse uma terceira pessoa envolvida pelos braços fortes que se amparavam.

Logo a água quente esvaiu-se e jatos tépidos começaram a escorrer do combalido chuveiro de metal antigo e enferrujado, mas os dois nem se deram conta, pois a pele fervente no ato de amor por tanto tempo adiado os fazia não perceber nada ao redor, presos que estavam um ao outro na paixão avassaladora que os dominava a cada arremetida do corpo de Sam dentro do irmão.

O clímax de Dean foi acompanhado a cada milissegundo pelo olhar extasiado de Sam, feliz por causar o prazer que também logo o atingiria.

O corpo agora relaxado de Dean apenas fez Sam parecer ficar maior e mais forte, a boca sensual lambendo as gotas de água no pescoço exposto do mais velho.

E então, veio o silêncio quebrado apenas pelas gotas de água agora frias que amainavam a fervura do sexo havido, alguns resfolegares, corpos encostados, abraçados, numa alma cindida que finalmente fora reunida.

"Dean..." Sam finalmente falou, esfregando o sabonete barato na pele sardenta e sorrindo de pura paz ao encarar os olhos adornados por cílios longos.

"Eu também." A resposta na voz grossa característica, mais sorrisos, um ensaboar rápido e um enxaguar ainda mais veloz, velhos pedaços de pano que serviam como toalhas e dois homens se atirando na cama pequena, de molas quebradas, colchão manchado pelo uso e travesseiros inexistentes.

"Nunca irá se separar de mim, não é Dean?" O mais alto finalmente falou, agora totalmente desnudo e seco, embora tivesse os cabelos ainda molhados, o olhar imensamente mais calmo que antes.

"Somos um clichê, Sam. Somos elos de uma corrente. Sou forte pelo tanto de força que há em você e vice versa. Não, eu jamais poderei me separar de você, pois teria que quebrar você, ou destruir a mim e não pretendo fazer isso."

_**Anata to mite ita yume wo kokoro no kagi ni kaete**_

_**Kanarazu kono yozora ni itsuka asa wo tsurete koyou**_

_**Ah... daremo ga mune ni kakusu kokoro no kizu e to hibike**_

_**Tozashita mon wo nukete todoke oto yo yami wo terashite**_

_**O sonho que nós dois sonhávamos, transforma-se na chave para o coração**_

_**Certamente, algum dia, irei trazer o amanhecer para o céu noturno**_

_**Ah... Qualquer um esconde no peito(coração), ecoe para a ferida do coração**_

_**Atravessando o portão que trancafiou-se, oh som alcance-a, iluminando a escuridão**_

"Você é mesmo uma gracinha quando se declara, não é mesmo?" Sam riu, satisfeito com a resposta e viu o olhar irônico do irmão. "Que foi?"

"Gracinha? Você não muda mesmo. Onde já viu falar que um homem é uma gracinha?" Dean atirou o que usara como toalha em cima do outro e riu.

"Outro homem não, Dean, meu homem." Sam respirou fundo e puxou o corpo menor para perto. "Está com fome?"

"Eu sempre estou com fome." Dean riu, sentindo os corpos começarem a aquecer novamente.

"Dean, eu estava falando de comida..." Sam começou a rir junto com o loiro, sentindo as mãos do mais velho traçarem desenhos em suas costas.

"Vou alimentar minha alma e meu coração, depois alimento meu corpo." Dean puxou o rosto do outro e beijou-o, de início ternamente, mas logo havia desejo, saudade, novamente.

Um ano inteiro se passara. Trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias de ansiedade, medo, mágoa.

Não ia ser fácil, mas havia esperança e luz novamente. Sam sentiu-se feliz, sua paz estava com ele novamente.

* * *

Nota: Fazia muito tempo que eu não escrevia wincest. No entanto, gostei dos sneak peeks e adoro reencontros, bem como resolvi utilizar uma música em japonês belíssima para a fanfiction. Espero que tenham gostado e um abraço especial para Sil Rogério, motivo pelo qual a estória está sendo postada aqui e não somente em fóruns fechados. Até a próxima.


End file.
